Recently, as network technology has been developed and spread widely, there are increasing occasions where information processing apparatuses such as PC's (personal computers) are connected with printers via a network, and the information processing apparatuses use the printers through the network.
When a plurality of information processing apparatuses are connected with a plurality of printers through the network, these information processing apparatuses can share one of the plurality of the printers, and also each of the information processing apparatuses can use the plurality of printers. Therefore, recently, information processing apparatus tends to register a plurality of printers as available printers. This tendency is more significant for portable information processing apparatuses. In such a portable information processing apparatus, a plurality of printers are registered depending on the networks with which the portable information processing apparatus is connected.
However, the printers registered to the information processing apparatus, once they are used, are not always used again. Some printers are never used again. However, such printers that are never used again are kept to be registered to the information processing apparatus as unnecessary printers. These unnecessary printers may act as a disturbance in selecting a printer to be used.
To cope with the above problem, such a technology has been proposed that when an information processing apparatus carries out print processing and completes the print processing, a printer driver used in the print processing is uninstalled so as to avoid an increase of unnecessary printers (see Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-306278, for example).
As describe above, in the technology described in the Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-306278, the printer driver which has been used in a print processing is uninstalled when the print processing is completed. Therefore, for a printer to be used plural times, it is necessary to install a printer driver of the printer each time the print processing is carried out.
It is further proposed that the technology described in the Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-306278 is modified so that the printer driver is uninstalled when the print processing has been carried out prescribed plural times. However, the frequency of use differs between daily-used printers and other printers. Therefore, this modified technology is not adequate for the situations in which such daily-used printers exist in the registered printers.